A Stolen Moment
by tehPrincess
Summary: Shenko smut written for a friend. Takes place during the 3 happy months between ME & ME2. Shepard decides to use endorphins to cure one of the Lt's migraines. Rated M for sensuality and graphic sexual content.


Shepard entered her cabin, steps slowing as she saw the man sitting on her bunk. Kaidan's hands rubbed at his temples, elbows resting on his bent knees.

Looking up at her footsteps, he grimaced, his posture immediately changing to hide his discomfort. "Oh, Commander. Did you need me for something?" Standing, he all but saluted, affecting his usual military stance.

Shepard chose to ignore his residual formality for the moment, placing a soft hand against his brow. "Another headache?" she asked.

He captured her forearm, pulling her hand away. "It'll pass." He didn't like when she fussed. "I've taken my meds. I just need to wait it out."

It worried her when he got migraines, and she hated that. Kaidan was a strong man, and if he could deal with the side effects of his implants, then so could she.

Face firming with determination, Shepard pushed against Kaidan's chest, causing him to fall back into a sitting position on her bed. His breath drew in loudly as she knelt before him. Her hands slid over the tight muscles of his belly through his shirt. Shuffling closer on her knees, she nuzzled his chest with her face, running her nose and open mouth over him.

His hands came up to cradle the back of her head. "Sh-Shepard." His breathing had sped up, causing him to move into her on every intake of air.

Her hands were busy, roaming all over him, sliding from his stomach to his thighs, rubbing into him, feeling his body through his clothing. She pushed her face against him until she felt a hard nipple brush her nose. She bit it through the blue fabric, causing a husky groan to issue from his throat. She traced the shape of him through his pants, feeling him grow and lengthen as she squeezed, trying to gain a proper grip on him.

His hands tightened in her hair, pulling gently as she began working on the closures. Finishing with his fastenings, she pulled on his clothing, turning her head to watch as he sprang free. She finished pushing everything down to his ankles, shoving off his boots and throwing the discarded clothing to the side before moving against his hair-roughened thighs. His flesh jerked against his belly as she reached out a finger to touch him. She brushed against him, lightly, before curling her hands around him, softly compressing. She let her breath wash over the head, hearing him groan before she leaned forward and swiped him with her tongue. Kissing the tip, she ran her tongue in a circle, just to tease, before capping him. The sound he made caused her belly to clench as she took him deep, relaxing her jaw and drawing him in until he bumped up against the back of her throat. She moved up and down his length, applying suction, and pressing against the bundle of nerves below the head with her tongue on every upstroke.

His breathing came deep and heavy, his hands twisting inside her hair as the moments stretched into each other. He was hard and hot and dripping as he gripped her face, pulling her mouth off of him and up so he could slant his lips over hers.

They kissed long and hard, familiar with each other, but the passion inside each of them was still so fierce and new that it took her breath. She wanted to devour him, to memorize his taste, the intimate play of lips and tongue a fascinating maelstrom of sensation.

His mouth broke free as his fingers grappled with the hem of her shirt, jerking it from her pants, then up and over her head. He groaned when he saw she was braless. "How am I supposed to work knowing you go bare beneath this?" His hands came up to cover her, squeezing, his fingers pulling at her nipples.

The rough contact drove her crazy, and her mouth returned to his before he could finish undressing her. She pulled his shirt up, and he ducked his head, her lips quickly returning to his as her hands spread over his naked chest, nails scraping over his beaded nipples.

Turning them so the her legs hit the bunk, he moved away. There was a flare of blue energy as he used biotics to push her back across the bed and up against the hull of the ship.

Shepard's mouth fell open as he moved forward, crawling toward her and reaching for the waist of her pants. He pulled roughly, sliding her uniform and underwear down together and off her body, tugging her boots free along with them.

Then he was there, his body taking her weight, pushing her into the wall as his mouth covered hers. Kissing her deeply, his tongue delved inside to taste and touch.

She sucked on his tongue as his hands moved, one coming up to hold her face right under her chin, the other catching a knee and pulling her legs open as he moved between.

Shifting back from the kiss, his dark eyes met hers and held. She watched his teeth clench as the hand that wasn't on her face moved between them. He gripped himself, his cock sliding against her before finding her opening and driving inside. Shepard cried out at his entry.

His hand moved to her hip, fingers curling into her as he pushed forward, working his way in with quick, shallow thrusts.

Shepard's eyes fell shut as she gasped, drawing ragged gulps of air into her lungs.

He pushed past clenching muscles, forging ahead until he was seated deep. He hesitated once he hilted, his mouth returning to cover hers.

She curled one leg around him, gripping his muscular ass with the inside of her knee as she kissed him back, feeling completely overpowered. He was everywhere, his scent filling her head, even as his flesh filled her body, his skin hot against hers. She pushed her fingers into his hair as he started to move, controlled and powerful, setting a steady rhythm. Her body answered his, moving counterpoint. She felt out of control, sensation and instinct driving them together in a frantic dance.

One strong hand moved down to her thigh, pushing it back, shifting his angle, and as he hit all different spots inside of her, pressing firmly, she felt herself tremble, the pleasure building upon itself. Bright spots of light dotted her vision and crying out hoarsely, she broke apart, clenching around him.

He grunted, his pace growing frenzied. His movements grew irregular, his groans masculine and low as he seemed to be trying to hold himself back. A few intense moments later, he pushed deep and held, and warmth flooded her insides as she felt his pulses. He held her tighter as their breathing calmed, her heart rate slowing its race.

She felt sticky and sore and wonderful as he gave her a brief, hard kiss before meeting her eyes.

"Definitely the best way to cure a headache," he said, the corner of his mouth kicking up into a sexy grin. His nose bumped hers as his face moved close again. "Thanks," he rumbled against her lips.

Squeezing his hips with her thighs, she replied, "My pleasure," before smiling into his kiss.


End file.
